


A Lesson in Humility

by faequeentitania



Series: Spare the Rod [2]
Category: Agents of Cracked, Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Being Michael's dom was challenging. Not just because of his short attention span or inability to sit still. The fact that he was a magic demigod had something to do with it, along with the fact that Michael was one of the brattiest subs Dan had ever personally had. It was time for a shake up in discipline. Hopefully it wasn't a disaster?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should rein myself in a bit with these quick turn-arounds for sequels and stuff, but I have no chill. Please shout at me if you're tired of seeing my name in the AoC tags.
> 
> This fic is monumentally smutty in comparison to its predecessor, so I hope y'all like it.

Being Michael’s dom was challenging.

Not just because of his short attention span, or his inability to sit still. It was in the weirder challenges, ones that came more specifically from Michael’s strange abilities.

Dan didn't really bother with rope much; not because he didn't enjoy it, but because he had yet to find a tie that Michael couldn't slip. Sometimes Michael humored him and would allow himself to remain tied up until the end, but typically he was just too impatient and would free himself before Dan got even half way through the things he wanted to do.

“I'm soooooorrry,” Michael would say, when Dan would address it, “You’re just sexy, Dan, I can't not get my hands on you.”

It was stupid, blatant flattery, and Dan knew that. It also worked frustratingly well, especially paired with Michael’s sweet look when he told Dan to punish him.

For somebody who was such a crybaby about experiencing pain in his everyday life, Michael was surprisingly eager to have it if Dan was dishing it out to him.

Which, in turn, meant that it was completely ineffective as a disciplinary tool. Hot and fun, most certainly; the first time he got to hit Michael’s ass red, his weird dick dripping pre-come with every strike of Dan’s hand, he almost didn't last long enough to get himself out of his pants. Striping the flushed, hot skin of Michael’s ass with his cum was one of the hottest experiences of his life.

Still, despite how hot it was, the point still stood that Michael was the brattiest sub Dan had ever personally had. He wasn't sure how much of it stemmed from Michael’s natural alignment as a switch, or how much of it came from the fact that no doms before him had known what to do with Michael. The lack of structure and actual, proper discipline would turn anyone into a brat.

That wasn't to say that Michael wasn't great about other things.

When it came to their lives outside of sex, Dan was a very relaxed dom. He had no interest in dictating someone's wardrobe or food intake; micromanaging was incredibly boring for him. Which fit perfectly with Michael’s complete lack of focus or attention span. Dan didn't think he would be capable of remembering a list of rules even if Dan was interested in giving them.

No, what made Michael great in the day-to-day was how amazingly loving he was. Michael loved to sit on the floor next to Dan when they watched TV or when he would sit at his computer and work, his head resting against Dan’s knee. It was relaxing for them both; Dan loved to reach down and stroke Michael’s hair and Michael loved to be stroked; quite often falling asleep as a result.

Or he would do things that he knew Dan would be happy about; clean the apartment, do laundry, take out the trash. He was surprisingly proficient at all those tasks when he put his mind to it, and Dan was more than happy that Michael wanted to be helpful for him.

When it came to their relationship as a whole, Dan couldn't image being happier. Michael was still incredibly weird and still did strange and occasionally dangerous things, but Dan had enough experience by now to catch the curveballs Michael threw him. It worked for them.

Discipline, though. That was still something Dan was navigating. Which brought him to what he was going to try next.

Dan thought about it again as they sat in front of the tv, watching late-night reruns of _The Golden Girls_. Michael was happy as a clam, lying next to him on the couch with his head in Dan’s lap. Dan pet his hair, watching his face more than the tv; just enjoying Michael’s ridiculous laugh at the antics on the screen.

He reached for the remote as soon as the end credits started to roll, turning it off before Michael could get invested in another episode.

“Aw,” Michael frowned, looking up at him, “I wanted to see that.”

“I have something else in mind,” Dan said, stroking his fingers along Michael’s jaw, “Bedroom?”

Michael’s eyes lit up with understanding and he nodded, scrambling off the couch and making a beeline for their bedroom door.

Dan remained on the couch for a moment, giving himself a little pep talk. He was _not_ going to waver from his plan. This was something that had to be done, no matter what.

No matter what.

He blew out a quick breath before standing and following his partner. He found Michael shifting from foot to foot at the end of the bed, eager to get started.

“Lose the clothes,” Dan instructed, and Michael was quick to comply. Dan liked this power play; staying dressed while Michael was naked. It would serve his purposes well tonight, “Lay on the bed. Hands above your head.”

Michael smirked as he dramatically flopped back on the bed and raised his arms up. Dan got the rope from the closet, considering his other toys. Maybe if this actually worked.

“Hiya handsome,” Michael grinned as Dan began creating a rope cuff around his wrist. Dan glanced at him, but refused to be distracted, “Ooohh, Mr. Tough Dom tonight, I get it.”

“Be quiet, Michael.”

Michael kept on grinning, but thankfully listened; just watching Dan silently as he moved from one side to the other, looping and knotting until Michael’s wrists were bound to the bed, his arms outstretched toward the corners. It wasn’t elaborate or complicated, and that was part of the point. This was the easiest of the easy to slip for someone like Michael, but Dan was angling for obedience rather than a challenge.

“I expect you to stay tied,” Dan warned. He was almost completely positive that he was wasting his breath, but he felt obligated to at least give Michael the opportunity to behave, “Understood?”

“Yessir,” Michael said with a wink, telling Dan all he needed to know about how serious Michael was taking him right now. Annoyance crawled under his skin, but he pushed it down. Keep going.

He got up on the bed, swinging his leg over Michael to straddle his chest. A sharp, open-handed slap across Michael’s cheek made him gasp, his head jerking to the side with the impact. He trembled, keeping his face turned away. Dan grabbed his chin, forcing him to look forward again before landing another slap, this time on the opposite cheek.

Michael winced, eyes closed and brows furrowed, and Dan grabbed his chin again, forcing his face up.

“Look at me,” Dan demanded, and Michael opened his eyes obediently, “What's your safe word?”

“Swordfish.”

“Say it again.”

“Swordfish.”

“Good,” Dan nodded, “And if you can't talk?”

“Snap my fingers.”

“Correct,” Dan nodded again, “I'm going to fuck your face, and you’re going to snap your fingers if you need me to stop.”

He could see Michael’s pupils widen, and he licked his lips, “Yessir.”

Dan unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it and studying Michael closely. A pink flush was on his cheeks from the slaps Dan had given, and Dan admired the color for a moment. It wasn’t difficult to get hard like this, admiring the way the rope fit around Michael’s wrists, his long fingers relaxed and curled toward his palm.

Dan grabbed the pillow and arranged it more comfortably under Michael’s head, angling it so it would put less of a strain on his neck.

“Open,” he said simply, and Michael immediately complied; making a desperate little sound as he pushed his head up toward Dan’s cock eagerly.

“Cockslut,” Dan huffed, leaning forward and bracing one hand against the wall as the other slid into Michael’s hair. Michael hummed in agreement or satisfaction, it was hard to tell which, as Dan slid his cock between Michael’s lips.

He started off slow, pushing forward and back shallowly and just watching Michael’s lips rub along his dick. This was fucking art, is what it was; Michael’s cheekbones and pointy nose in sharp contrast from this angle, and his eyelashes looking long and elegant.

Dan couldn’t help but push deeper, wanting to see Michael take all of him. He knew he could, had seen him do it dozens of times, and he didn’t think he’d ever grow tired of the sight.

Michael gave a little whine, pushing his head up as much as he could to meet Dan’s thrusts. Dan groaned, answering Michael’s wordless plea by tightening his grip on Michael’s hair and pushing deep.

Michael breathed hard through his nose, riding the deep, sharp thrusts Dan pistoned into the back of his mouth.

Fuck if it wasn’t good, and Dan started to sweat under his clothes. He knew it wouldn't be long before damp patches appeared down his back and chest, and not much longer after that before he would have to make the decision of whether to pull out and calm himself down or just come down Michael’s throat. That was assuming, of course, that Michael actually listened to him and stayed tied up.

He didn’t, as Dan predicted, and Dan growled when suddenly Michael’s hand was free and on his ass, groping him messily as he moaned around Dan’s dick.

With herculean effort he pulled himself away, grabbing Michael’s freed hand and shoving it off of him. Michael made a strangled sound of protest, trying to follow after him, but Dan was off the bed and pulling his pants back up before Michael could get a grip on him.

“Dan? Dan!” Michael called out in confusion as Dan turned and left the room without a word.

Back in the living room, Dan took a moment to gingerly arrange his aching cock back inside his jeans and refasten the button and zip. This _sucked_ , but he steadfastly grit his teeth and bore it.

He made an effort to steady his breathing as he sat at their little table and pulled his laptop across its surface. He opened it and clicked on the browser, one ear tuned to their bedroom as he made an effort to look busy.

He didn't have to wait long before Michael appeared in the doorway. He had thrown his plaid robe on and was clutching it closed up by his neck, almost like a distressed damsel in an old film. His face was pinched with worry and confusion, which panged Dan’s protective instincts. He stubbornly refused to acknowledge them.

“Dan?” Michael asked, voice soft and unsure.

Dan just looked at him for a moment, serious and unapologetic, “Oh I'm sorry, were you ready to actually do what I told you?”

Michael actually looked embarrassed, which shocked him. Then he surprised Dan even more by dropping to his hands and knees and crawling over to Dan’s chair, head down.

He threw his arms around Dan’s waist when he reached him, pressing his face against Dan’s t-shirt.

“I'm sorry,” he said meekly. Dan was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack with how much Michael was surprising him. He honestly expected more of a fight than this; at the very least some pouting, at the worst Michael safewording out.

Dan sighed, stroking Michael’s hair gently with one hand as the other rubbed up and down his back, “Michael, talk to me. Have you changed your mind about rope? Are you afraid to safeword out?”

“No,” Michael said quietly.

“Michael-”

“Look, Dan, I'm sorry!” Michael pulled back, looking up at him, “Just don't leave, ok? I'll be good!”

“Leave? What- Michael, what are you talking about? Of course I'm not leaving, why would you think that?”

“I thought- when you-” Michael frowned, “You left me alone, I thought you wouldn't come back.”

“What, just now? I left the room, Michael, that doesn't mean I was ditching you.”

“But I thought- you usually-” Michael almost sounded panicked, and Dan cupped his face in alarm, desperately trying to reassure him.

“Michael, listen to me. I'm going to repeat this so it’s perfectly clear to you, okay? I am not leaving you. _I am not leaving you._ Don't ever think something so fixable would make me leave you. I am not leaving you. I'm your dom, it's my job to take care of you, and that also means punishing you when you say you’ll listen to me but then don’t. That's all this was, Michael, I promise you that.”

Michael still looked uneasy, but he was hanging onto Dan’s every word, which made Dan feel better. At least he was listening and completely focused on Dan; at the moment that was all he could ask for.

He leaned down to kiss his partner, and Michael strained upward to meet him, a desperate little whine in his throat. Jesus, it frightened him sometimes how much Michael was afraid of losing him. He wondered, not for the first time, if there had been a dom in Michael’s life that had made him feel this way; that had threatened to leave over every tiny infraction in order to scare Michael into compliance.

“I love you,” Dan said quietly, still cupping Michael’s face and keeping him pressed close, “You know that, Michael, I love you. Don't ever think I would pick up and leave, rather than work with you to make things better for both of us. Do you understand?”

Michael gave a small nod, and Dan pressed another kiss to his mouth before sitting up straight. He bit his lip, thinking, then nodded to himself.

“Go into the closet, and look in the toy chest. There should be a small, black box inside of it. Go get it, but don't open it.”

Michael’s brows knitted with confusion, and Dan stroked his hand over the back of Michael’s head, “Do what I'm telling you, Michael. Trust me.”

Michael nodded and got up, disappearing quickly into the bedroom, robe fluttering behind him. Dan wiped his hands on his thighs, sudden nervousness making them sweaty.

Michael was back quickly, holding the box in his hands but still looking confused. He returned to kneeling in front of Dan, and Dan took the box from him, setting it on the table before reaching down and cupping Michael’s chin.

“Good boy,” he said gently, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Michael’s lips, “Thank you, Michael.”

Michael’s eyes darted between Dan and the box, clearly deeply curious, so Dan humored him and didn't beat around the bush.

“Michael, I have no plans to leave you. No matter what you do, or what rules you break, okay? And I think this will help you understand how much I mean that.”

Heart racing, Dan opened the box. He had bought this barely three months after they had arrived on the east coast, but had kept it hidden away; constantly worried that he was jumping the gun and asking too much of Michael too soon. He probably still was, but he was going to risk it anyway. The thought terrified him.

He pulled out the soft leather collar, and Michael audibly gasped. It was plain and simple, just black leather with a safe-release clasp (considering Michael’s tendency to be a reckless mess, the idea of him choking because his collar didn't break away in an emergency filled Dan with fear). Dan rubbed his fingers over the soft, lambskin interior as he turned back to Michael.

“If you want,” he said nervously, “I know that-”

Michael’s whole face lit up, and reached up to throw his arms around Dan’s neck tightly.

“Dan, shut up,” Michael interrupted, “Are you going to put that on my neck or what?”

Dan let out a surprised laugh, hugging Michael back tightly, “So that's a yes, then?”

“Dan, I swear to god-”

“Okay, alright, take it easy,” Dan smiled, pulling back and undoing the clasp, “Have some patience. Here.”

Michael tilted his chin up as Dan looped the collar around his neck and snapped it closed. Michael’s fingers went up to it immediately, rubbing the leather gently.

Dan cupped his face, “Now. Are you ready to behave? And stay tied when I tie you?”

“Yes sir,” Michael smiled, but it was genuine instead of cheeky, and Dan couldn't resist kissing him again.

“Good boy.”

He stood and pulled Michael to his feet to nudge him toward their bedroom. He went eagerly, robe flapping, and Dan followed with a little, amused shake of his head.

Michael stayed perfectly still as Dan tied him again, watching him avidly. Dan decided to reward him for his undivided attention, and hopped up on the bed by Michael’s knees. He took Michael’s cock into his hand, stroking it back to full hardness easily.

He glanced at Michael’s face again, giving him a little smile before leaning down and taking him into his mouth.

Michael’s dick had stopped being weird to him a long time ago, so he didn't think anything of the odd lumps and bumps along his shaft as he tongued and sucked. It was just... Michael, just another part of the strange, powerful creature he had somehow tricked into falling in love with him.

Michael whined and squirmed, and that was another thing he absolutely loved about the man; he was just so _reactive_ ; he held nothing back and was so deeply _in_ whatever pleasure he was experiencing.

Dan pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before laying a trail of kisses up Michael’s torso. The muscles of his abdomen twitched with every kiss, and Michael gave pretty little gasps and moans.

He paused to give extra attention to Michael’s nipples, gently biting and laving each in turn with his tongue. He paused when he reached Michael’s neck, admiring the way the black collar looked against his skin, and a possessive, fierce satisfaction settled in his chest. Dan licked his lips as he reached a hand up and pushed it under the back of Michael’s neck, grabbing the collar and pulling it tighter.

He looked up to Michael’s face; his eyes were heavily lidded and pleasure-glazed, and shallow pants passed through his open lips. He was already in sub-space, Dan could tell, and he was determined to push him even deeper into it.

Dan pressed a hard kiss to Michael’s lips, biting his bottom lip sharply. Michael cried out, his hips thrusting upward, seeking friction against Dan desperately. Dan denied him, making sure he stayed out of reach. He soothed the bite with his tongue before pulling away and leaving the bed.

Michael made a sound of protest, but when he saw Dan opening the closet instead of the bedroom door he relaxed, watching eagerly to see what toys Dan was going to bring out.

Dan considered the toy chest, thinking. He settled for a vibrating butt plug and the riding crop, and snagged the bottle of lube and some extra rope as well. He had a feeling Michael was about to get rather squirmy.

He moved back onto the bed, watching Michael watching him. He smirked as he popped the cap on the lube, coating his fingers in a liberal amount.

“Knees up,” he instructed, and Michael obeyed, pulling his knees up and to the sides. Dan immediately scooted closer, rubbing his slick fingers over Michael’s asshole teasingly.

Michael huffed, wiggling down and trying to get Dan to do more, and Dan landed an open-handed slap on his ass cheek with his free hand.

“Be still,” he ordered, and Michael shivered with a little whine.

Dan continued with his light, teasing touches, watching Michael tremble and fight to stay still.

“Good boy,” Dan said softly, “Good boy.”

He pushed two fingers in, knowing that Michael could handle it, and watched his partner groan and arch.

He slid them all the way in and curled his fingers upwards, seeking that sweet spot and reveling in Michael’s reaction when he found it.

Michael’s arms strained against the ropes, and Dan watched them carefully, looking for any signs that Michael was going to slip out of them as he thrust his fingers in and out slowly.

Precome dripped from the tip of Michael’s cock, shiny and wet, and Dan watched it land in a sticky streak on the smooth skin under Michael’s navel.

“This is how you’re gonna come,” Dan decided out loud, “I'm not going to touch your cock, you’re coming just from this.”

Michael groaned and whined, and Dan pressed harder, rubbing in tight circles that made Michael’s cock twitch.

“What is your safeword?” Dan relented in the press of his fingers, letting Michael catch his breath, “Michael, what is your safeword?”

“S-Swordfish,” Michael rasped, hands clenching and unclenching.

“Look at me.”

Michael’s eyes fluttered open, and Dan held his gaze steadily, “What is your safeword?”

“Swordfish,” Michael answered again softly, “And I'll snap my fingers if I can't talk.”

“Good boy,” Dan stroked up his side with his free hand as his fingers resumed their movement, and Michael gave a hard jerk against the ropes with a strangled sound.

Dan withdrew his fingers, ignoring Michael’s disappointed sound in favor of reaching for the butt plug. He squirted a healthy amount of lube onto the toy and spread it around before pressing the tip at Michael’s entrance. Michael watched silently, breath shallow and eyes heavy with lust. It was fucking stunning.

Dan pressed the toy in slowly, and Michael’s body eagerly accepted it as a breathy groan sighed from Michael’s lips.

“Okay?” Dan asked, tracing Michael’s rim, stretched tight around the toy, and Michael nodded rapidly.

Dan’s gaze flicked over Michael’s body as he reached for the wireless remote, then turned the dial to the lowest setting.

Michael’s head pushed back into the pillow, baring his long throat elegantly. The bold, black stripe of his collar cutting across that pretty skin made Dan feel a heady rush of power, and his cock throbbed in his jeans.

His hard on had flagged during their brief break to talk, but had come back with a vengeance almost immediately after tying Michael down a second time. He continued to ignore it, wanting to focus his complete attention on his partner.

He turned it up again, just watching Michael’s cock leak precome onto his lower belly in a sticky drip, and Michael’s body twisted restlessly.

By the time he got to the third setting he was hitting Michael’s threshold; he could see it in Michael’s straining muscles and ragged gasps for breath.

The moment it clicked to four Michael cried out, legs closing and twisting with over-stimulation, and Dan growled as Michael twisted one hand out of its rope cuff to reach for his cock. In an instant he had clicked it back down to zero and was pinning Michael’s hand with a growl.

“What did I say?” he demanded, and Michael shook and whimpered pathetically, “I have half a mind to kick you out of this room and make you sleep on the sofa right now, without getting to come at all.”

“No!” Michael begged, looking at Dan with pleading, wet eyes. He trembled, trying to press closer to Dan and breathing heavily, “No! I'm sorry! Tie me again, I promise I won't forget this time!”

Dan looked at him seriously and Michael whimpered again, “Please. I love you, please.”

Dan looked away and stretched Michael’s arm out again, retying the ropes securely. Then for good measure he picked up the extra rope he had pulled out, and bent Michael’s legs up, tying each one. He looked at the ladder of rope going up Michael’s legs, keeping them completely bent at the knee. Then he went a step further and tied them spread open, the rope reaching under the bed to the bedframe and keeping him completely immobilized.

He picked up the remote again, looking Michael in the eyes. Michael nodded, licking his lips.

He turned the dial up to one. Michael’s eyes slipped closed and he moaned as the vibrations started up.

Dan took a moment to admire. Michael’s skin was flushed and damp, and the ropes criss-crossed around Michael’s legs beautifully. There were delicate tremors coursing through his body that Dan was frankly enamored with, and he was eager to see them intensify.

He clicked the vibrations up to the second setting and Michael jerked, groaning low in his throat with his head thrown back. Dan dropped the remote for a moment, leaning up and bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Michael’s hips.

He ducked his head to kiss Michael’s quivering abdomen gently, moving slowly up until he reached Michael’s chest. He pressed his mouth to Michael’s sternum, feeling the rapid heartbeat against his lips for a moment. Further up and he reached the collar, licking the edge of it where Michael’s flesh met leather.

Michael whined, and Dan smiled against his throat. He loved that sound.

He draped his body over Michael’s, and Michael curled into him as much as he could with the ropes holding him down. Dan could feel Michael’s hips trying to rut up against him, despite the way he was pinned open. He allowed it for now, despite his earlier promise that he wouldn't touch Michael’s cock again.

Dan pressed his cheek against his partner’s, shushing him softly.

“You’re doing so good, Michael,” he murmured lowly, “You’re amazing.”

Michael nuzzled against his face but didn't speak, and Dan smiled. He loved reducing Michael to this; shutting down that crazy, flighty brain until he was just instinct and hunger.

He turned his head and pressed a brief, chaste kiss to Michael’s cheek before pulling back and away, settling between Michael’s open legs again.

Michael panted and writhed, and the bedframe groaned in protest at Michael’s straining pulls on the ropes.

Dan eyed Michael’s rope cuffs again, and was pleased down to his bones when Michael twisted his wrists to take the ropes into his fists, actively stopping himself from pulling free of them.

“So good, Michael,” he said again, stroking along Michael’s thighs, “Good boy.”

By the third setting Michael was actively shaking, little whimpers and moans erupting from his mouth with every breath.

The bump up to four got him a suppressed scream, Michael’s whole body straining and shaking like a leaf. Dan left it there and dropped the remote, picking up the riding crop instead.

He was panting now, painfully turned on and sweating damp patches through his clothes. It was a practice in self-discipline not to undo his jeans and touch himself, or even to rub at his cock through the denim.

He poured all his focus into the riding crop instead, shuffling around to be at just the right angle. The first hit of the crop against Michael’s exposed ass and Michael actually did scream, and Dan groaned at how hard it made his cock twitch.

He varied the intensity and location of his hits along Michael’s ass, each crack making his dick throb and Michael gasp or cry out.

Slowly he built up the frequency of the hits until they came one right after the other rapidly. Michael’s skin was red and his breath wheezed out of him raggedy, and Dan knew if he pressed his palm to Michael’s ass it would be hot and damp with sweat. The thought turned him on so much he could barely breathe himself.

One well aimed hit that jolted the toy inside him and that was it. Michael came with a broken yell, cum pulsing so powerfully from his dick it flecked it's way up his chest and even the underside of his chin.

The last spurt of cum was barely finished hitting Michael’s skin before Dan was turning the toy off and pulling it out, tossing both it and the riding crop to the floor as his other hand undid the button on his jeans as fast as he was able.

He panted raggedly as he shoved his pants and underwear down to his knees and pushed inside Michael roughly.

Michael whimpered as Dan thrust at a punishing pace, bracing his arms on either side of Michael’s chest. It was practically animalistic, his hips slapping against Michael’s hot, sore ass until he gasped and gave a hoarse shout; grabbing Michael’s hips in a bruising grip and using it as leverage to make his last few thrusts that much harder and deeper.

He rode out the waves of his orgasm for as long as he could, groaning and panting, until there was nothing left to give.

His muscles felt like overcooked noodles, and it took concentrated effort to lower himself slowly and gently to rest over Michael. He put his chin on Michael’s sternum, completely uncaring that he was resting in puddles of Michael’s cum, and panted to get his breath back.

Several long, quiet minutes passed in complete silence, both of them just breathing hard and shaking.

The skin of Michael’s ass was fever hot against his hips, and he could even feel multiple raised welts beginning. Michael healed at an incredible speed, so he knew the marks wouldn't be there for long, but he was damned if he wasn't going to enjoy them while he could.

Dan finally pulled himself together enough to pull back, resting on his heels and sliding out of Michael’s abused hole slowly. Michael twinged with a little sound, and Dan shushed him gently, stroking his sides.

He sat back, watching his cum ooze out of Michael’s hole a little. Wordlessly he reached over the side of the bed, retrieving the butt plug and wiping it on the corner of the sheet thoroughly before pressing it at Michael’s entrance again. He gave Michael a few seconds to say no or safeword, but when none was forthcoming he pushed the toy carefully back in.

Michael whimpered and tossed his head from side to side, but his hips pressed down into it. Dan nodded with satisfaction as Michael’s body took it to the base, muscles fluttering and clenching weakly. He gently twisted it from side to side, satisfied that it would keep his cum inside Michael for a while longer.

Then he got to work, undoing every tie with shaky fingers until it was all just a pile of rope again. He’d learned early on to keep wet wipes in the bedside drawer, and he glided them over Michael’s hot skin gently, methodically cleaning him up.

He stripped the rest of the way down, glasses carefully put aside while his t-shirt and jeans ended up on the floor, and cleaned himself up as well before he nudged Michael onto his side so he could spoon behind him. He checked to make sure that none of his strikes with the riding crop had broken skin first, and when he was satisfied that they hadn’t, he turned off the lights and gathered Michael’s pleasure-limp body against him. Gently he stroked his hands over as much of Michael he could easily reach, laying random kisses across his shoulders and neck.

It gave him a deep, satisfied thrill every time his lips brushed the leather collar, and he was so undeniably happy that Michael had wanted it.

Eventually he dozed, Michael still gathered up in his arms, and he woke up some undetermined amount of time later to Michael shifting around, putting them face to face.

“Hey,” Michael whispered, nudging his nose against Dan’s and wrapping his long, willowy arms around him.

“Hey,” Dan whispered back, settling in against him with a sigh, “You okay?”

Michael nodded, and Dan reached one hand up to stroke Michael’s hair. It felt thick with drying sweat, and to Dan it felt like the sign of a job well done.

“You hurting?” he asked, and Michael chortled.

“You have a vendetta against my ass or something? Jesus, Dan, I feel like I sat on a meat grinder.”

“Don't be so dramatic,” Dan snorted, “Your ass will be fine. I didn't break skin, and anyway, I've never seen you come so hard, so you can't complain. You had cum on your fucking _cheek_ , did you realize that?”

Michael giggled, tightening his arms around Dan for a moment, “They say it's good for your complexion.”

They both got a case of the giggles after that for some dumb reason; Dan would blame it on the endorphins. When he’d composed himself again, he pressed a kiss to Michael’s mouth.

“I love you,” he murmured, and he could feel Michael smile.

“Of course you do, I'm great.”

Dan chortled and kissed him again, his hand sliding down to the back of his neck. He stroked the collar thoughtfully.

“And you really want to wear it?” he couldn't help but ask, and Michael pinched him, “Ow!”

“Listen Dan, I know here on the east coast everyone takes sister wives and gets their leather from moles. But on the west coast, if you offer someone a collar and they take it; they mean it.”

Dan smiled at the ridiculous _Michael-ness_ of that sentence, but it reassured him anyway.

They lapsed into silence again for a while, just breathing together.

“I don't do drugs anymore,” Michael said suddenly, and Dan remained quiet for a few moments. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

“No?” he settled on, and Michael gave a little shake of his head.

“I don't need to,” he elaborated, “I couldn't get through the day without feeling like my head was going to explode before- and, you know, since I actually _have_ had my head explode I would know- but now I don’t. I think it's just you.”

He paused thoughtfully, “When you hurt me it makes it all go away. I don't think that makes sense. Does it make sense? Dan: The Wonder Drug. If they sold you in drug form the bottle would wear a little tie.”

Michael’s train of thought was drifting, Dan could see it coming, so he slid his fingers into the thick hair on the back of Michael’s head and tightened his fist. Michael’s breath stuttered, and Dan could hear the wet click of his throat swallowing.

“Tell me why you don't take drugs anymore, Michael,” he guided him back on track, and Michael gave a little nod.

“I've never been in sub-space before you,” Michael said thoughtfully, “I wasn't sure if it existed. Drugs felt like the closest I could get to feeling the way people told me they felt with their dom.”

Dan’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he held Michael tighter to him to keep from getting emotional.

Michael squeezed back fiercely and pressed his mouth against Dan’s messily. Dan didn't even care; he kissed back with the same lack of finesse but just as much adoration.

“I never want to stop feeling like this,” Michael whispered against his mouth, “Please don't ever leave, Dan.”

Dan grabbed the back of the collar, holding it tight in his fist and reminding Michael that it was there, “Michael, if you ever, for even a second, think I'm going to leave you I want you to touch this. I wouldn't give this to just anybody, okay? If I'm placing my collar around your neck it means I want it there forever. Get it?”

Michael let out a shuddering breath and reached up to touch the collar too, their fingers intertwining and rubbing the soft leather together.

“Yes sir,” he breathed, and Dan nodded.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone gets the "swordfish" thing. Please reassure me that I'm not the only one crazy enough to remember episode details like I do.


End file.
